


Stone

by Menya_Savut



Category: Ender's Game - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, Thunderstorms, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menya_Savut/pseuds/Menya_Savut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Wiggin, after the bugger war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone

Peter opens his eyes.

He doesn’t quite know why he wakes up; he suspects it’s because of the rain. The thunderstorm started that evening and it hasn’t let up all through the night. The clock reads 3:49 and Peter wants to fall back asleep but he can’t.

He climbs down from the top bunk and walks, barefoot, across the carpet to the sliver of doorway. He manages to slip out without making the door creak, and walks down the hall toward a guest bedroom.

Alai has closed his door completely, and Peter hears nothing but the rolling of thunder behind it. The light in Valentine’s room seeps out from under the door, and Peter watches the shadow of two legs interrupt it. Bean’s door is wide open.

Between the flashes of lightning and the dim hall light, Peter can see Bean’s restless jerking of limbs and head. He enters the room and hears the mumble, “Ender…Ender…”

Another bolt of lightning strikes, and Peter walks into the room. He reaches for Bean and lifts him into his hold. Bean protests, of course; he’s still asleep and he doesn’t know Peter, but Peter shushes him and doesn’t relent. The two move down the hall, back to where Peter began.

Ender’s in the bottom bunk, and Peter carefully deposits Bean beside him. They curl together instantly; Bean rubs his teary face in Ender’s nightshirt. Peter can’t tell if they’re asleep or awake, but he gazes at them through the darkness nonetheless.

The rain thickens and the thunder travels farther away. Peter brushes the hair off Ender’s forehead and climbs back up to the top bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the name Peter means 'stone'.   
> Some 'splainin's: I always wondered what Peter’s deal was. I mean, he’s a psychopath because the mechanistic nature of his world kind of messed with him. But then there’s Ender and all his friends. It’s the weirdest thing to Peter, seeing people be friends, and really good friends, not just playmates or whatever superficial. So Peter’s confused but he’s not going to acknowledge his confusion because that would be ridiculous. So instead of thinking, he does. He wanders around the house because he wants to check on everybody (someone thinks they’re important so Peter will too) and he helps Bean because Bean and Ender are friends. He doesn’t get it and he doesn’t want to get it but he doesn’t not want to be a part of it. Paradoxical, yeah.   
> Everyone’s at Ender’s house to recuperate. That’s where the AU comes in. Petra's there too, staying with Valentine :P


End file.
